


unsteady

by sanjariti



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M, Soft Bucky, coffeshop au, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: Chance encounters are best when they happen at your local coffee shop, with your local dream boy, Bucky Barnes. || modern au





	unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> just a note - i don't write new fics for this character anymore, i'm just reposting my tumblr fics onto ao3 so i don't lose my work! thanks for any and all feedback - it is much appreciated! <3333

Dreary, rainy days like today were your absolute favorites.

The soft pattering of the raindrops against the glass, the quiet passing of tires through the puddles of water, even the cloudy gray sky brought a smile to your lips as you ducked through the doorway of your favorite coffeeshop, pushing back the hood of your raincoat.

“Enjoyin’ the rain, Y/N?” Your best friend and favorite barista, Sam, asked. He’s grinning as he pours your cup of coffee, sprinkling cinnamon on top as you make your way towards the counter.

“Yes, yes I am. Best weather ever.” He chuckles, setting your mug in front of you as he turns to clean the machine.

“You say that about any kind of weather,  _except_  snow,” You say in unison, your laughter making him roll his eyes as he brings out a bag of coffee beans.

“Better hurry and cozy up in your corner, sweetheart. Our local rebel is in coming,” Sam whispers, eyeing the door. You grab the mug, hastily making your way to the back of the shop, dropping your bag on the seat next to you. You set the cup on the table, shrugging your jacket off before taking a seat. You’re out of sight, thanks to the massive chair in front of you.

Just as you take a sip from your drink, the door’s bells chime, signaling a new customer’s arrival. You pick up on Sam’s customer voice, and you can’t help but giggle slightly as you pull out your book.

You’re toying with the bookmark sticking out the top of your book when your phone lights up, a few new texts from Sam.

> _Sammy: Local rebel brought a friend. He’s a real dream._
> 
> _Wait_
> 
> _Don’t tell Steve I said that_
> 
> _Y/N!!!_
> 
> _No but for real_
> 
> _Oh my god_

You laugh, shaking your head as you type out your reply.

> _Y/N: Wow, Stevie is gonna be real disappointed. I promise not to tell if you get me dream boy’s number, ha!_

Your local rebel was none other than Wanda Maximoff, twin sister of billionaire bad boy Pietro. You all went to high school together, ages ago, where Pietro found his passion for tech, while Wanda found her passion for civil disobedience. After graduation the twins went their own way, Pietro dropping out of college after just one year to successfully build his start-up, while Wanda graduated after 3 years, top of her class.

You and Sam called her the local rebel because she was the one everyone had set low expectations for, only to supercede them by, well, a  _lot_. She earned her Ph.D in two years, returning home to sweet ol’ New York to work in the senator’s office. Wanda was also your local rebel because she held demonstrations and protests practically every week, much to her parents’ dismay.

You admired her from afar, much too intimidated to befriend her again after losing touch in college. She always came in 10 minutes after you, in which time you settled in your corner of the shop, hidden away from reality for a little while. Wanda usually got her order to go, so you were somewhat intrigued by the mystery ‘dream boy’ Sam was talking about.

> _S: Did you finish your drink yet? I just made fresh banana walnut bread._
> 
> _Y/N: Since when do you bake????_
> 
> _S: Since whenever, c’mon its good!! Get your butt over here girl_

You roll your eyes, unraveling your scarf as you stood, taking your mug with you to the counter.

As soon as you round the corner, you bump into a whole lot of… something.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” There was a hand holding yours, helping you keep your balance as you leaned against the counter for support, your mug somehow still in your hand. You look up, meeting a pair of baby blue eyes sparkling with a hint of concern.

“Y/N, you okay? Need to watch where you’re going, silly,” Sam said, quietly giggling as you nod, setting the mug on the tabletop.

“Uh, yeah… yeah, I’m good. I’m just clumsy, that’s all. So sorry about that,” You mumble, your hand resting on the blue eyed stranger’s arm, his hand still holding yours. He looks down, quickly dropping your hand as he whispers a soft ‘I’m sorry’ before carding his fingers through his chocolate brown locks. Your eyes follow his movements, your teeth digging into your bottom lip as a nervous warmth washes over you.

“Would you like some banana bread? I made way too much, and I uh, heard there was a big fan of it that likes to come here a lot,” The stranger rushes the words out, his leg bouncing on the floor as he looks down at the tray of bread on the table. You glance over at Sam, quickly realizing just who the stranger was as Sam smiled, nodding in his direction.  _Dream boy_.

“Who told you that, I wonder?” You ask, eyeing Sam as he raises his hands up, stretching over and grabbing your mug off the counter.

“Definitely  _not_ moi.” He walks off, waving as he goes.

“Ha, no, it wasn’t him. My friend Wanda, actually.” You quietly gasp, looking over his shoulder to find… no one. “She’s gone, like always. She uh, told me something about making new friends in my new home, and suggested I come with her today to uh, meet a really nice one. Only told me your name, which magic man over there ever so kindly told me when we um, quite literally ran into each other just now,” Dream boy’s nervous, biting his lip as his gaze lingers on the food, his leg still bouncing.

“Didn’t think Wanda still remembered me, actually.” You wonder out loud, your fingers playing with the end of your scarf.

“She’s said only good things, I promise. Although, she did leave out the ‘extremely pretty and adorable’ part, but I’ll forgive her for that.” Your face heats up at his words, a shy smile pulling at your lips as you tuck back a piece of loose hair.

“Hitting on me already? We’ve just met, dream boy.” You giggle, finally looking up at him. He meets your gaze, his eyes twinkling as he grins.

“Dream boy? I like the sound of that, angel. And actually, me offering you my stupendous banana bread was supposed to be me hitting on you, but clearly…” He laughs, shrugging as you smile, reaching over the counter for a napkin.

“Well, I’ll gladly accept your offer, as long as it comes with your name, dream boy.” You unfold your napkin, pushing it towards him as he laughs.

“Bucky’s what everyone calls me, but you’re special, so you can call me James, if ya want.” He says, blushing as he sets a slice on your makeshift plate, setting it down in front of you.

“I like them both. Thank you, James,” You say, taking the ounce of courage coursing through your veins and leaning over to him, pressing a chaste, soft kiss to his cheek. His blush intensified, a wide smile gracing his lips as he looks away, his leg resting for the first time since you first met.

“Thank you, angel.”


End file.
